Beneath The Moonlight
by brightredcherries
Summary: He was a vampyre, she was a human. Like some things in Neo Domino City, never underestimate the unexpected. Aki x Yusei, Carly x Jack, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I'm aware that I keep filling myself up with more stories than I can handle, but coming up with ideas is just a lot of fun for me...plus, I've also really wanted to do a vampyre theme with 5D's and I've just never gotten around to it, but now I have. Enjoy!

Beneath the Moonlight

Couple(s): Aki x Yusei, Carly x Jack, etc.

Rating: T/M (depends on where the direction of the story goes...I'll let you know soon.)

Sidenotes: There may be a possibility of sexual relations, but I'm having a hard time deciding...so for right now be aware that there is cussing, sexual innuendos, some violence...but not like blood and guts kind of violence.

Most importantly, though I think the Twilight saga books are okay, my story is absolutely NOT based on those books. I actually did research when I decided to write this story and I also threw in some of my own stuff as well. Trust me, there's nothing about anyone being sparkly at any point in this story.

"To live is like love, all reason is against it, and all healthy instinct for it."

~Samuel Butler

* * *

In Neo Domino City, lived bloodthirsty creatures. Many of which nowadays people took lightly about how dangerous these creatures pose to them. Vampyres. That one word implies many things to the human mind. Stereotypes such as vampyres have deep, blood red eyes and they are capable to hypnotize any human's mind they choose. This happened to not be the case. The truth was that vampyres were either purebloods, half-bloods, or some other hybrid variation. They lived in the city with the humans, but they just happened to live in the slums since they weren't . The scent of human blood was something all of them loved immensely. There were those who happened to be able to control their bloodlust, some others who couldn't.

Not that the city government took the situation lightly. The Public Security Maintenance Bureau made sure to put officers on duty around the entire city. They tended to be quite strict, especially at night. To solve the entire blood and human thing, they had a process to ensure that the vampyres did not generally hunt humans...unless they wandered into their territory.

At the moment, there lived a eighteen going on nineteen year old boy was settled in an small garage one of the small vampyre districts called Honey Grove. His garage seemed to be the only decent looking place out of all the places where vampyres lived.

"Yusei! Where're the damn tweezers?" Crow asked, literally growling.

"I don't know. Are you plucking your nose hairs again?" Yusei questioned, raising a brow.

"Nooooooo...," Crow drifted, biting his lip.

_In other words, yes, Yusei, I am plucking my nose hairs, _Yusei thought, as he glanced at a picture of his mother and father.

Like most vampyres, he lived with a coven of vampyres. Instead of his actual family, he was in a coven with his friends, Jack, Crow, Sherry, and Bruno. His biological parents were previously apart of a vampyre organization known as the Montecelli clan, with his father being the leader. Unfortunately, the clan fell to the hands of Yliaster, the group who opposed the Montecelli, and crushed any hope that the Montecelli could regroup themselves. To this day, all vampyres knew that if anyone opposed Yliaster, your only fate was death.

_All he did was try to get humans and vampyres to come together and get along, not keep us separated like those jerks from Yliaster, _Yusei thought, sadly as he continued working on a part for his D-Wheel.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A feminine voice asked, entering the garage.

"Oh hey, Sherry." Yusei muttered, continuing to work.

"You might want to take a break. Security is coming by with the blood trucks soon." Sherry told him, kindly.

"I will in a minute, thanks though." Yusei smiled, as she walked away.

xxxxxx

In the other part of the city, Aki Izayoi was currently sitting in her advance literature class. Like any other normal teenager, she awaited the end of the school day which wasn't for another two minutes.

_Ugggghhh, why can't school be over for the day?_ She thought, rolling her eyes. Before she knew it, the bell went off and everyone zoomed out of the classroom, including herself.

As she stopped by her locker, her best friend, Krysten stopped at her locker with a perky and excited look on her face.

"Hey, Aki! Are you excited for tonight?" Krysten asked, cheerfully.

"Krysten, I don't understand what's so exciting about going to a new club. Plus, isn't this club you're talking about in the areas where vampyres live?" Aki questioned, shutting her locker door.

"Yeah, but I have some friends who know how to get pass security and stuff. There's nothing to worry about." Krysten said, trying to reassure Aki.

"Ehh, I'll think about it. I'll text you later." Aki told her, as she headed to the black SUV that belonged to her father.

"How was your day?" Mr. Izayoi asked, smiling.

"It was okay, but it was quite boring towards the end of the day." Aki explained, as he started driving.

"Oh, do you mind if I make a quick stop? It's something I have to drop off for work." He told her.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." Aki replied, casually looking out the window. After a little while, Aki noticed that the car ride to her father's destination was getting quite long, which caused her to fall asleep. After about another half hour, Aki woke up and realized they were no where near home.

_Wait, why are we near the slums?_ Aki thought, getting a little scared. She looked out the windshield and saw her father speaking with the sergeant of security. After sitting there for a little bit, her father came back to the car and pulled off.

"Ummm, I don't want to pry, but why were we just near the slums?" Aki questioned, curiously.

"I'm sorry, I had to drop something off to the sergeant. They have a secret headquarters around here. I promise I won't bring you hear again." Mr. Izayoi responded, feeling a little bad.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't want anyone trying to eat us." Aki mumbled, as her father chuckled, "Oh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Mr. Izayoi questioned, raising a brow.

"Can I go over Krysten's house tonight...since tomorrow's the weekend?" She inquired.

"I don't mind. Just call when you want to come home." He answered, taking the highway that lead to their home. Only if Aki knew that at one point, she was being watched.

xxxxxx

"Dude, you gotta believe me...I saw a really hot chick in a car near a security hideout. I think her father was giving them something, but I could smell her." Crow said, as Jack was starting to get bored.

"I seriously doubt that. Security wouldn't let just any human near us." Jack explained, plainly.

"Well, I'm being honest. Man, she smelled so good." Crow muttered, trying to imagine the scent.

"Stop talking about some stupid human girl. She's probably some nasty little slut." Sherry growled, rolling her eyes, as she continued to make stir fry.

"Well, someone's a little jealous." Crow snickered, as she gave him her death glare.

"I'm not jealous! I just can't stand how human girls act like such sluts. All they do is sleep around with guys and get knocked up everytime you turn around." Sherry grumbled, huffing to herself.

"Can we all just move onto another subject?" Bruno asked, being loud on purpose.

"Well, I'm going to go...do something." Jack muttered, heading out the garage.

"You're planning on going to see...mmmmmm." Crow said, as Jack covered his mouth.

"Shut up, or I'll take the pleasure of ripping your head off." Jack murmurred, pushing him back in the garage and taking off.

"He's going into the city isn't he?" Sherry questioned, knowing that Jack was predictable.

"Most likely. You know, so he can get some more ramen." Crow told her, shrugging, "Agh! When are they coming with the blood?"

"I don't see how you like that stuff. I mean, it's from the hospital and the majority of the time it's not fresh." Yusei mentioned, coming from upstairs.

"Sherry made stir fry...and why is it you care so much about the way it tastes? We should be thankful they're doing that much for us." Crow replied, out of curiousity.

"The reason they're giving us hospital blood is so we don't feed from humans." Yusei responded, scooping himself some stir fry, "Where's Jack?"

"Probably finding a human girl to screw." Crow muttered, stuffing his mouth with stir fry, "Speaking of humans...I saw this chick who was so effin' hot! And she smelled good too."

"You know we don't feed from humans, Crow." Yusei said, sounding like his parent.

"No, I know. I mean, I wasn't trying to get after her cuz of that." Crow mumbled, shyly.

"Plus, some humans come in our parts since there's some nightclub around here they go to." Sherry added, sipping her cup of juice, "I hate drinking juice without blood."

xxxxxx

"Aki! Are you ready yet!" Krysten asked, impatiently.

"Gee, pardon me for wanting to wear a bra." Aki told her, rolling her eyes, as she brushed her hair.

"I don't know why you bother anyway. Your boobs are too abnormally huge." Krysten joked, giggling a little bit.

"Let's just go." Aki responded, grabbing her wallet, "Are you really sure this is safe, Krys? I really don't want to get eaten by a vampyre."

"You worry too much, Aki. Trust me, it'll be fun. Plus, Mokoto and the guys are gonna be there." Krysten pointed out, as she pulled out of her driveway.

"Ummm, you forgot to mention that only you're interested in Mokoto." Aki stated, matter of factly.

"Well, there's some cute guys with him." Krysten pointed out, shrugging casually.

_Not that I'm interested in them, _Aki thought, as she tried to enjoy the car ride.

xxxxxx

"Hey! You're not going to believe what I just heard!" Crow shouted, bursting into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Yusei asked, lying on the couch in the nearby living room.

"Some hybrids and purebloods were telling me that Yliaster and the human government are trying to create a army of snipers to kill vampyres that trespass into the human part of the city and make up laws that vampyres have to follow." Crow told him, as Sherry put her book down.

"Why? We don't even hunt the humans since they give us blood from the hospital." Bruno mentioned, slightly confused.

"They were also saying something about how there have been reported human killings and that their evidence leads towards vampyres." Crow added.

"Well, it's obvious the purebloods are the ones attack the humans. They're the ones who have the worst time controlling their cravings and lust." Sherry said, quietly.

"I've never understood what your thing is with purebloods, Sherry. Wasn't your dad a pureblood?" Crow asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, he was. He abandoned my human mother and I when I was little because he desired to have a boy, not a girl." Sherry told him, growling a little bit.

"You never told us that Sherry. I'm sorry." Yusei replied, sadly, "What happened to your mother?"

"She passed away from a really bad flu bug she had. She tried her best to take care of herself, but it didn't work." Sherry responded, plainly.

"Guess that's why you've never really seen purebloods eye to eye." Crow mumbled, softly, "So how come all those purebloods keep flirting with you?"

"Don't ask me. They're probably like any other guy...all they care about is what's going on in a women's bra." Sherry said, coldly.

"Not all guys are like that. I rather get to know a girl for who they are." Bruno replied, happily.

"That's nice, Bruno." Sherry told him, hiding her blush.

_I wonder...could she...no, it can't be, _Yusei thought, skeptically.

In Yusei's opinion, he knew that Sherry wouldn't even consider Bruno dating material. Sherry despised purebloods, which Bruno and Jack were, so there wouldn't be any way that Sherry would have an interest in Bruno.

"I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back." Yusei told everyone, grabbing his jacket.

* * *

At a nearby nightclub, Aki and Krysten were hanging out with Mokoto and other guys from her school. Aki felt like a third wheel a little bit. She had no interest in the other guys that were flirting with her. She knew the one thing they were paying attention to were her boobs. Though she wasn't wearing a revealing top, it still didn't cover the size of them.

_Uggghh, are there no remotely cute guys at this club?_ Aki thought, stirring her straw around in her pop.

As she was looking around, her eyes glanced at a guy who had the deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen. His hair was spikey with yellow streaks and he had the softest face.

_He is to die for gorgeous, _Aki thought, as the guy noticed she was staring at him. She quickly hid her face so he didn't think she was a stalker.

"Hey, Aki, we're going to leave. Mokoto is taking me to the movies." Krysten told her, staring at Mokoto in a flirty wave.

"Wait, so you're leaving me here? There are vampyres around here." Aki replied, flabbergasted by Krysten's action.

"Come on, Aki, this is my one chance to go out with the hottest guy in school." Krysten whispered, trying to get Aki to understand.

"Well, fine. Do what you want...I just didn't think best friends leave each other for a guy." Aki said, rolling her eyes and leaving.

As Aki was walking home, she had no idea that vampyres were watching her as she got farther from the club.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we've got a hot one guys." A hybrid snickered, as they continued to watch Aki walk home.

"She smells so good. Wonder if her blood tastes as good as she smells." Another vampyre said, chuckling to himself.

"Only one way to find out." Another hybrid added, as they moved quickly so they could catch up with Aki.

"I cannot believe the nerve of her. She left me out here to get killed all for a guy." Aki mumbled, hearing a piercing scream not too far from where she was.

She ran quickly to a nearby ally, only to see Krysten lying on the ground bleeding. Aki had to give an honest effort not to throw up at the sight of her friend lying on the dirty ground, dead. The effort did not work, as Aki began to vomit.

_I can't...be...believe that those vampyres attacked her, _Aki thought, wiping the vomit off her mouth.

"Looks like we're getting lucky tonight, guys." A voice laughed, as Aki turned around to three vampyres walking towards her.

"She's a lot hotter than the other one." Another voice said, as they surrounded her. She noticed the vampyre had the figure of a human, but his eyes were a blood red color and his fangs were showing.

"What's your name, sweetie?" One asked, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Aki exclaimed, trying to pull her arm from his grip.

"Geez, you're a feisty one, huh?" The other one questioned, ripping part of her shirt.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Aki shouted, as the guy who was holding her arm, shoved her against a wall.

The other two vampyres opened her legs to reveal her underwear underneath her skirt. Before the vampyres could do anything, someone came out of nowhere, knocking them all out before Aki could blink. As she opened her eyes, she saw the same guy she saw at the club.

"Damnit! It's that damn hybrid, Yusei. Let's get out of here." The other vampyres said, as they all ran away.

"I don't think they'll be bothering you anymore." Yusei mentioned, watching her shocked, traumatized look, "It's okay, they won't bother you anymore."

"Please don't hurt me!" Aki yelled, crawling in a corner as she started to whimper.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you. Plus, it's not safe here, so I wouldn't stay here too long if I were you." Yusei explained, offering to help her up.

After a few seconds of thinking, she hesitantly took Yusei's hand and he gently helped her up, "Why are you helping me? You're a vampyre."

"Well, I'm not like all the others. I don't hate or feed on humans." Yusei replied, noticing her thigh was bleeding, "I should take you back to my place. You seemed to have sat on some broken glass."

"Shit." Aki murmurred, quietly, noticing the pain jolting in her thight, "It hurts to walk a little."

Before she knew it, Yusei gently picked her up and carried her into his home. Aki noticed that it actually looked more decent than the other parts of his neighborhood. After he shut the door, he took her upstairs to the living room.

"Just wait right here. I'll get the first aid kit." He told her, gently placing her on the couch.

"I still don't understand, why aren't you trying to take my blood? I mean, isn't it appealing to you or something?" Aki questioned, still not understanding his actions.

"I'm a hybrid vampyre. I'm still part human, so it's kind of not in my nature to feed on humans. Well, in your case, I am attracted to your blood, but I have my humanity." Yusei explained, leaving to get the first aid kit.

_He's so nice. Everything I've heard about vampyres makes them seem like they're nothing but blood crazy, _Aki thought, as she heard someone walk in.

"Why are you here human?" Sherry asked, growling and barring her fangs.

"Yusei brought me here." Aki responded, feeling scared.

"You don't belong here." Sherry snided, acidly.

"Sherry, stop. She's cool. I'm helping her." Yusei told her, as Aki noticed he was holding the first aid kit.

"Whatever." The blonde said, walking back to her room.

"Sorry about her. She's not really open to humans." Yusei said, putting rubbing alcohol on a soft cloth, "This might sting a little bit, but it'll help."

"Ah...," Aki mumbled, wincing at the sting.

"There." Yusei muttered, starting to put gauze and bandages on her thigh. He couldn't help but notice how voluptuous she was. Her thighs weren't fat, but they were leaning towards the thick side. She had nice curves and a huge chest. He couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

"Thanks, ummm, Yusei?" Aki responded, shyly.

"What's your name?" Yusei asked, calmly.

"Aki. My name's Aki." She told him, softly.

"Well, looks like I'll be taking you home." Yusei smiled, helping her up, "We can take my D-Wheel."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble? I thought vampyres had special marks on them that Security can track." Aki pointed out, not understanding why she was concerned.

"I have my ways. For someone who's human, you sure do ask a lot of questions." He chuckled, helping her up.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want a stranger to help me one minute and then have the possibility of getting hurt the next." Aki rambled, nervously.

"It's okay, just calm down. I'll take you home," Yusei told her, patiently, "Plus, to answer your question. Security only marks vampyres who have been caught."

"Oh." Aki mumbled, as he took of in the direction of the city.

xxxxxx

"Wait, so there was a human girl here?" Crow asked Sherry, for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Crow, that's what I told you like twenty minutes ago." Sherry said, rolling her eyes, "Yusei claimed he was helping her."

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like he's asking the girl to live with us." Jack mentioned, casually.

"That's not the point! She's not welcomed here! Yusei shouldn't have helped that girl. She deserved whatever came to her, seeing as how she had no business being around our kind." Sherry snapped, huffing with annoyance.

"Okay, where has this new hatred for humans come from?" Crow questioned, not understanding her temper.

"It's not that I hate humans, the fact that Yusei brought that girl here could have caused a risk for everyone. She could go back to her family and accuse Yusei of being a rapist. That girl was the Senator's daughter." Sherry explained, making the two men's eyes grow out of their heads.

"What!" Jack gasped, in shock.

"That girl was the Senator's daughter. If anything happened to her, he'd surely want to eliminate our kind for whatever happens to her." Sherry added, sighing.

"I'm pretty sure she won't say anything. She seemed nice from what I heard." Bruno replied, quietly.

_I'm only hoping for our sake that she doesn't put us at risk, _Sherry thought, looking out the window.

xxxxxx

Once they were in the city, Aki noticed that Yusei had driven into her complex and that she would soon be home.

"How did you know this was my house?" Aki questioned, looking up at her house.

"I thought you'd know that your house has been on T.V. countless times." Yusei told her, smiling to himself as she handed him his extra helmet.

"Ummm, thank you...for bringing me home." She responded, shyly.

"No problem. So I guess I'll see you around." Yusei said, feeling a tad awkward.

"See ya." Aki mumbled, walking up to her front door. That would be the last of what she saw of Yusei.

* * *

About a week had passed since the news of Krysten's death came about. Her parents made all the funeral arrangements, but in the process it had broken Aki's heart to watch them go through the pain of losing their daughter. In turn, Aki had gone through the pain and traumatization of her best friend being killed by bloodthirsty vampyres.

_I still can't believe she's gone...I mean, I know she completely ditched me that night, but she was still my friend, _Aki thought, sadly, glancing at her alarm clock. The funeral had been going on now, but Krysten's parents wanted it to private. She had only been to the viewing a few days prior.

Even though that night had been quite terrible, running into Yusei made it somewhat better for Aki. She'd been thinking about him since then. It kind of changed her judgement about vampyres. Not all of them were bad, despite the ones that killed her best friend. What was more odd and strange was that she could have sworn one night she had a dream about Yusei.

_I guess it was just the act of him saving me that made me dream of him, _She thought, lying in her bed.

xxxxxx

"Hey, Yusei, we're gonna go uptown and get food. Wanna come with?" Crow asked, grabbing his wallet.

"No thanks, I'm good." Yusei muttered, staring at the sealing from their living room couch.

"Are you still thinking about that human girl?" Crow questioned, raising a brow.

"Oddly, yeah. Ever since I helped her that day, I can't get her off my mind. It's weird...I kind of wanna see her again." Yusei explained, quietly.

"Yeah, that is odd man. Well, I'll pick you somethin' up while we're out. Brb." Crow told him, shrugging.

"Hey, before you go...have you seen Bruno and Sherry? They've both been gone an awful long time." Yusei mentioned, suspiciously.

"Yeah, they have been gone for a little bit. Eh, whatev, they'll probably be back later." Crow said, nonchalantly.

After he shut the door, Yusei went back to thinking about Aki. Two thoughts rummaged through his head...could he like her and how come he has the urge to not stay away from her?

* * *

Okay, so I guess this went better than I expected. Instead of giving summaries to the next chapter, I'm going to start putting lines of the next chapter as a small preview...

_"Woah! This is so awkward!" Crow exclaimed, feeling like his eyes were burning. He couldn't believe he just walked in on them._

**So will Aki encounter Yusei again? And I wonder who Crow walked in on Ha...R&R plz.**

**Cherriez**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't have a lot to say, like I usually do...pretty much I'm thankful for you guys being the best fans, readers, and reviewers I've ever had :) I'm so grateful for all of you, thank you so much.**

_"Love, like a river, will cut a new path  
whenever it meets an obstacle."_

_~Crystal Middlemas_

* * *

Just like all weekday mornings, Aki spent her morning before school eating breakfast while her mother cleaned the dishes and her father watched the morning news. For the last couple weeks, Aki continued to think about Yusei. She felt really grateful that he helped her, or else she would have been dead. She couldn't imagine her parents going through the same pain Krysten's parents had.

"Oh, wow, what is this?" Hideo murmured, turning the volume up on the TV.

"_Breaking News! Live in Neo Domino City, vampyre killings are on the rise. According to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, these vampyre attacks are getting closer to the city. As of yesterday, there have been a total of sixty people, including officers that were reported dead from these attacks. What will the Bureau decide? The Director's speech will be broadcasted live tonight. I'm Ayuki Tanabe, Neo Domino News."_

"Didn't you say that you were voting on a solution to this dear?" Setsuko asked, sounding concerned.

"No need to worry, darling. It'll be fine. In the new plan, we're planning on getting the bureau to create a separate division to take security trainees and train them to take on vampyres." Hideo explained, making Aki worry a little bit.

_I hope they don't hurt Yusei...wait...what am I thinking? I haven't seen Yusei in two weeks and I barely know him. All he did was fix up my thigh, and nothing more, _Aki thought, putting her plate in the sink.

"Uhh, I'll see you guys after school." Aki told her parents, grabbing her backpack and car keys.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Setsuko told her, waving goodbye.

After Aki got into her car, she thought about the news report and what her father said. Even though vampyres were starting to move more inner city, she was scared that since her father was senator that he may be an easy target for being attacked. It made sense. He was part of the opposition to vampyres. For the last few months, all she heard was her father rant about coming up with plans to either detain or suppress vampyres.

_I just hope he doesn't get hurt, _Aki thought, driving to school.

xxxxxx

While Yusei, Jack, and Crow were out for a few hours, Sherry and Bruno were left alone, making out in her room. She could feel the warmth of his tongue flicker across her lips, letting him in. Their tongues flickered in sync with each other. Bruno slightly shifted so that he was on top of her, taking control. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders, pressing against him. She felt hypocritical. She was sitting here kissing Bruno, but at the same time she convinced everyone she hated purebloods, which he was.

_Yusei and the others, they just don't understand. Yeah, I still don't really like purebloods after what's happened in my life, but Bruno...he's different, and in a way...I might be in love with him, _She thought, looking down.

"What's wrong?" Bruno asked, feeling her sudden change of mood.

"Nothing. I'm just...sleepy." She lied, letting her gaze fall to the ground.

"If you're not...," Bruno started, before she cut him off.

"No, it's not that I'm uncomfortable, I just don't like us having to keep things to ourselves, but at the same time I rather not have the others judging me." Sherry explained, quietly.

"Now I get it. Since your father abandoned you, you care too much about what other people think of you...because he didn't like the fact that he gave birth to a baby girl." Bruno mentioned, causing her to quickly gaze at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sherry muttered, bashfully.

"Hey, you don't have anything to hide from me. I don't mind listening to you talk to me." Bruno smiled, stroking her cheek.

"You're really sweet. Thank you." Sherry said, somewhat smiling.

"Well, I'm going to bed...," Bruno mumbled, getting up.

"Wait! Will you...sleep with me?" Sherry asked, bashfully, "I mean will you go to sleep with me?"

"Sure." Bruno smiled, as she left room for him. After lying down a little bit, he noticed that once she was asleep, she started cuddling next to him. In a way, he felt a little more at peace.

* * *

Despite the fact that the city was under high alert for vampyres, Aki took a stroll around town while her parents were at a party further in town. While she was walking, she thought about Yusei and how she really wanted to see him again. There was something about him that intrigued her. He was totally to die for gorgeous in her opinion, but there was still something lurking about him that she couldn't put her hands on.

_I wish sometimes he weren't a vampyre. That way, I wouldn't have to worry about dying when I wanted to bump into him again, _Aki thought, sighing, bumping into someone, "Oh, sorry."

"Well, you look hot." The stranger's voice said, looking down at Aki's top.

"Yeah, thanks, but I'll be on my way." Aki muttered, as the stranger grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Come on, I wanna talk to you a little more." The stranger smirked, laughing to himself.

"I said let me go!" Aki yelled, kicking him in the crotch.

"Ouch! You'll regret that, you little bitch!" The stranger growled, knocking her into a tree.

"Ack!" Aki exclaimed, as her knocked into the tree bark. She realized seconds later, her head was bleeding.

"I'll teach you how to...," The stranger started, before being hit in the face by something. Aki could only hear whooshes of air as the stranger was miraculously being hit in the face over and over.

"Gosh, it's like I'm always saving you from some weirdo, huh?" Yusei's voice asked, smirking a little bit.

"Wha...How did you find me?" Aki questioned, getting off the ground. She felt a little dizzy.

"Here, let me help you," Yusei offered, grabbing her arm, before recognizing the scent of her blood. To him, it smelled like strawberries intertwined in honey. He wasn't tempted by it, but it was hard to resist the scent.

"I can't believe this. I'm sick of all these weirdos trying to screw me." Aki sighed, as they started walking down the street.

"Well, it's no wonder the guys go after you, why do you wear such revealing clothing? Hell, I can see why they'd want to fuck you." Yusei responded, walking in sync with her.

"Excuse me! What I wear is none of your business! And you didn't answer my question!" Aki exclaimed, shocked by what he said.

"I was just kidding. And I thought it would be obvious I followed you here." Yusei answered, plainly.

"Why would you follow me? You're no better than a stalker." Aki grumbled, wiping the dirt off her knees.

"The difference between a stalker and me is that the stalker would intentionally hurt you. I just wanted to see you again." Yusei admitted, catching Aki's attention.

"You really wanted to see me again?" Aki asked, shocked at by what she said.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He smiled, somewhat.

"Well, thanks. I kind of wanted to see you too." Aki said, quietly, "Where are we going?"

"Back to my place. You're covered in dirt and your head is bleeding." Yusei explained, as they stopped by a nearby shortcut, "Come on."

"But this is an abandoned warehouse." Aki pointed out, looking around.

"There's an underground staircase that leads to Honey Grove," Yusei told her, opening the door, "So, why are you always getting into danger?"

"I don't intentionally get into danger. The weirdos target me." Aki said, shrugging her shoulders.

"May I suggest clothes that cover your chest and thighs?" Yusei questioned, raising a brow.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with what I wear. My parents don't comment on my clothes." Aki replied, matter-of-factly.

"Have they been with you shopping?" Yusei asked, making her go quiet, "That's what I thought."

"Well, my parents always act like they're too busy to do things like shopping with me." Aki muttered, sighing.

"At least you're lucky to have your parents. Mine are dead." He said, as he opening the exit into Honey Grove.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Aki mumbled, sadly.

"I'm used to it. I have my friends, so they're kind of like my family." Yusei shrugged, nonchalantly, as he opened the door to his garage.

"Ummm, are you sure I should be here? I mean, the last time I was here, that blonde girl didn't seem like she liked me too much." Aki pointed out, referring to Sherry.

"Don't pay Sherry any mind. You're here with me." Yusei told her, getting the first aid kit out, "Every time I see you, I'm always fixing an injury, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Aki muttered, as he wrapped an ace bandage around her head.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to stay overnight. At this time a night, vampyres tend to get a little crazy and I don't think you'd want to get involved with that." Yusei said, securing the metal claps on the bandage.

"Whoa, I can't do that. My parents will be back by tomorrow morning." Aki replied, suddenly freaking out.

"Can't you just be like any other teenager and make up an excuse?" Yusei questioned, raising a brow.

"I don't lie, especially to my parents." Aki admitted.

"Well, you can go if you want, but it's your call." Yusei reminded her, shrugging.

When she did think about it, Aki really didn't want to be caught with any weirdo vampyres trying to kill her. So she decided she'd take her chances.

_I mean, how bad could it be? Staying with a vampyre is a lot safer than walking home and being surrounded by them? Right? _Aki thought, sighing, "Fine. I'll stay, but just for tonight."

"Cool. I'll loan you some of my clothes while I wash yours." Yusei added, tossing her some of his clothes.

"Where's the bathroom?" Aki questioned, looking around.

"Uhh, there's a bathroom upstairs, but that's by Sherry's room." Yusei pointed out, cautiously.

"Oh. Well, could you go in another room while I change or turn around or something?" Aki asked, shyly.

"I'll just turn around." Yusei told her, turning around. While she was changing, he could see her reflection from the window. He could feel himself getting turned on when he saw her take off her shirt and skirt, leaving her just in her bra and panties.

_I'm so fucking tempted to just do her right now. God she's fucking hot, _Yusei thought, controlling himself.

"You can turn around now." Aki said, pulling the sweatpants up.

"Oh, yeah. Ummmm, you can sleep on the couch. It's a pull out." Yusei responded, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Okay." Aki muttered, as he pulled the couch to form a bed.

"Well, good night." He told her, heading upstairs.

"Oh, Yusei, thank you for helping me." Aki mentioned, feeling as if she had forgotten. He lips turned up a little.

"No problem." He shrugged, cutting the light off before he ascended the stairs.

XXXX

Crow just came home late from a late shift at his job. He noticed that Jack wasn't back yet and figured that he was just spending another night with Carly. When he walked in, he smelled something recognizable. The room smelled like strawberries laced with honey, which made him want to hunt down the smell, but he saw that it was the same girl he saw before...the senator's daughter sleeping on the pull out couch.

_Could that be the girl Yusei's been bumping into? _He thought, walking pass her and upstairs. He remembered he needed Bruno's help to fix his phone.

"Hey, Bruno, I was wondering...woah! This is so awkward!" Crow exclaimed, feeling like his eyes were burning. He couldn't believe he walked in on them.

"Ugh! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Sherry asked, covering her chest with the blanket.

"Damn, Bruno. I had no idea you were hitting that." Crow commented, still in shock of what happened.

"Crow, it's not like that. Leave, please!" Bruno yelled, pointing in the other direction.

"Yeah, I'll leave you two to it...hehehehe," Crow snickered, going back to his room.

XXXX

Around ten in the morning, Aki woke up to the sunlight barely coming through the closed blinds. She slowly sat up and yawned. Her magenta locks were a tad messy and wavy from her sleeping.

_I feel lucky. I slept through the night and no one tried to take my blood, _She thought, stretching her arms.

"Morning," Yusei greeted, happily.

"Hey." Aki greeted, noticing that he didn't have a shirt on. His abs were well defined, tan, and noticeable. His arm muscles were more defined than his chest. The sight of him without a shirt made Aki want to jump on him.

_Well, I have two words to describe him...incredibly hot! _Aki thought, trying not to drool.

"Well, I'm making breakfast. Did you want something?" He asked, curiously.

"Whatever you're making is fine with me." Aki replied, yawning.

_She looks really cute when she yawns like that, _Yusei thought, after watching her rosy lips form an 'O' shape, "Your clothes are over there if you want to change."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Aki smiled, getting up to get her clothes to change into.

* * *

At the same time, Jack lied in bed with a certain ebony haired girl. He spent the last twenty minutes watching her sleep. She looked very peaceful with her delicate eyes closed. For the last few months he spent seeing Carly, something in Jack changed. He wasn't as mean, cold-hearted, and rude as he used to be. Carly gave him something to truly care for, someone to love and take care of. He realized that he didn't want to spend another minute without her, but there lied a problem

_I can't be with her...she's a human. We're forbidden to mate with humans...let alone let them know that vampyres exist. If the humans were to discover this..._, Jack thought, stopping himself from thinking the worst. _Well, there is one way to be with her, but I can't put her through that pain._

He didn't realize that the one he loved woke up, while he remained in deep thought.

"Morning." She murmured, quietly as their lips met.

"Morning, love." Jack muttered, massaging her cheek, "You look like you slept well."

"Well, after last night, why wouldn't I sleep well?" She smiled, cuddling with him. He knew that she was referring to them engaging in sensual activities the previous night. He was quite surprised that she didn't end up pregnant yet, as many times as they've done it in the past.

"You're upset. What's wrong?" Carly asked, starting to get worried.

"I've just been thinking about us. I'm just worried about the humans. They won't allow us to be together if they were to found out we've been secretly meeting." Jack explained, letting out a long sigh.

"All you have to do is change me and...," Carly started, before Jack cut her off.

"No, Carly. I've already told you. I'm not putting you through that torture." Jack said, sternly.

"Jack...if you're really worried about me, then why won't you just make me like you? It makes sense, that way if I'm a vampyre, then I won't have to worry about anyone hurting you or me." Carly explained, trying not to get too over-emotional.

"You don't realize what that'll do. When a human is changed into a vampyre, not only does it take a toll on your body, but once you've been changed, you'll be thinking of nothing but blood and your thirst for it. It means you can't go around _anyone_ until you can control your thirst. Plus, what are you going to tell your family? You realize that once you become a vampyre, you're becoming immortal, Carly. Your mother and anyone will begin to question why you're never around anymore and why you still look young, even when she gets older." Jack explained, trying to be reasonable.

"I can figure out something to tell my mom. I want to be with you, Jack. I...I've never met any man in my life that's like you...and I can't tell you how much you've made a difference on my life. I don't care about who doesn't approve of us. Other people's opinions don't matter. That's why I'm so confused that you wouldn't want to bite me...," Carly mentioned, sitting up.

"As much as I want to be with you, Carly, I care about your safety and well-being first. Plus, I understand your points. I've been on this earth for three hundred years. I know what the pain of becoming a vampyre is like. I've seen it happen to people, despite the fact that I was born as a vampyre. I don't think I can bear to see you go through that." Jack added, trying to calm her frustration.

"So even when I turn into a little old grandma in x amount of years, you'll still love me the same way you do now?" Carly asked, raising a brow.

"Of course I will. Plus, technically I'm older than you by far." Jack smiled, joking around.

"Well, I'm glad you find this amusing." Carly growled, rolling her eyes as she went to the bathroom.

_I wish she could just understand. I don't want her to go through that, _Jack thought, sighing.

(A/N: By the way, for any of you who are thinking that this scene sounds kind of Twilight-ish, I'm letting you know right now, I have **NOT** copied off of anyone. Though this sounds _similar_ to Twilight, I DO NOT PLAGARIZE FROM ANYONE! I've had that happen to me before and I wouldn't do it to someone else knowing that I don't like it or don't condone it. And just as a warning, I don't plan on making this story similar to anything with Twilight. It's already been written by Stephenie Meyer, just so we've established that. I'm making this story different. In my story, **no one** will be lying on the ground with a burning feeling and no one's eyes will change color, or anything along those lines. **POINT BLANK, I AM NOT COPYING TWILIGHT AND DON'T COUNT ON IT HAPPENING BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO!**)

xxxx

"Wow! I didn't know that you could cook. That was a great breakfast, Yusei, really." Aki told him, wiping her mouth off with a napkin.

He chuckled at her reaction, "I'm glad you liked it. I get this kind of reaction from Crow all the time."

"Well, I kind of see why. I just really want to thank you though...for helping me and everything, even though you didn't have to." Aki mentioned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's no problem." Yusei told her, as she started grabbing the plates on the table. Just as she was about to trip on the rug, Yusei managed to catch her before she fell, even though the plates still managed to drop. As he helped her back up, he realized how beautiful her amber eyes were. She was a true epitome of beautiful. Neither of them realized that they were growing closer, until their lips met. At first it was gentle and sweet, but neither Aki nor Yusei could hold back the lust they were feeling for each other.

_What am I doing? I'm kissing him right in the middle of his kitchen, _Aki thought, eventually pulling back from the kiss, "I-I-I should probably get going."

"Aki...sit down for a minute. Ever since we've been bumping into each other, I've grown attracted to you every second I'm in your presence. I really like you, Aki." Yusei admitted, feeling a little odd. He'd never admitted his feelings so quickly to a girl before. Then again, he hadn't really been with a girl before.

"That's really sweet, Yusei. I really like you too." She smiled, happily, realizing something else, "But...how are we going to be together? I mean, I'm human and you're a vampyre. I thought there were rules against that."

"Well, I've never been the type to particularly follow the rules." He smirked, brushing his hand against her soft cheek.

"So I've seen...but I'm still worried. Sherry already doesn't like me, and I'm pretty sure she's told your other friends bad things about me. What if they don't like me either?" Aki asked, nervously.

"Trust me, even though Sherry's like family, half the time we don't listen to her when she's complaining. She just has a really hard time trusting people is all," Yusei replied, grabbing his helmet, "Come on, let's get you home."

_Wow, I never thought I'd be able to ever imagine being with a vampyre. But he's not like the other vampyres. He's sweet, kind, caring, even though he always looks serious half the time. I just hope things work out between humans and vampyres, _Aki thought, just before realizing that he was holding her hand. Just the simplest gesture gave her such joy.

* * *

After returning from taking his new girlfriend home, Yusei threw his jacket on the coat rack and plopped himself on the couch. He spent some of the time listening to Aki's parents yell at her since she was out really late and how she's grounded. He found it quite funny how human parents always mentioned how their children could have been killed by vampyres, despite the fact that everything in the media was made purposely to antagonize himself and his race. Yusei knew that in all actuality, it was the crazy pureblood vampyres and the newbie vampyres that were responsible for feeding on humans.

_I just hate how only a few vampyres can make it so bad for everyone else, _Yusei thought, sighing.

"Has that girl been here?" Crow asked, coming from downstairs, "Sorry, I just caught her scent."

"Yeah, _Aki_ has been here." Yusei told him, plainly.

"Sooo, you wouldn't believe what happened last night." Crow muttered, trying not to laugh.

"What? I don't think things could get any more shocking around here than they already are." Yusei responded, shrugging.

"Dude, I walked in on Sherry and Bruno doing it." Crow whispered, bursting into hysterics.

"You're shitting me?" Yusei questioned, giving his friend the most disturbing look.

"No bullshit, they were doing it...and I could have sworn that I saw Sherry's rack." Crow told him, holding in his laugh as he heard someone come downstairs, "Speak of one of the devils."

"Good morning." Bruno greeted, like he always did.

"Good morning. The skies are blue and the asses are flashing." Crow responded, bursting into laughter.

"What is he talking about?" Bruno asked Yusei, while his cluelessness came off as innocence.

"Well, apparently...something happened last night that's making him...act like that." Yusei explained, looking at his orange haired friend rolling on the ground laughing.

"Come on, dude! Don't tell me that you don't remember that I walked in on you and Sherry doin' the nasty!" Crow exclaimed, getting off the ground and calming his laughter down.

Bruno's cheeks became a deep red, as he turned around and started making breakfast. Yusei could tell that Crow was embarrassing him pretty badly.

"Crow, relax. I'm pretty sure he feels bad enough that you walked in on him. Don't shame him further. Plus, don't let Sherry hear you." Yusei warned him, sipping his glass of water.

"Well, now that this little episode is over, Bruno, you gotta tell us...how did you get a hot babe like Sherry? I mean, I know we're all like family...but damn...you are lucky." Crow commented, the only who seemed to be fascinated.

"I guess I've just really liked her for a long time...and I think she feels like I'm the only one who understands her, and I guess were just found an attraction to each other." Bruno replied, plainly.

_Hmmmm, finding an attraction?_ Yusei thought, as his thoughts wandered to thinking of Aki. He wondered what about her he found so attractive. He had only just met her a few weeks ago, and now they were boyfriend and girlfriend. As he got caught up in his thoughts, he noticed Sherry coming downstairs.

"Good morning." Sherry greeted, sounding a little too nice and peppy for Yusei and Crow's taste.

"Your morning sure is nice, huh?" Crow asked, trying not to laugh, "Did you have any...sweet dreams, as humans call it?"

"No, not really." Sherry replied, still sounding nicer than she usually was.

"So you mean to tell me that you just...slept? Is that right?" Crow questioned, feeling like he was going to cave and laugh all over again.

"Okay, seriously, what are you suggesting, Crow!" Sherry asked, getting a bit frustrated. After a few seconds, she realized what he had been saying for the last minute, "You sorry, little ass hole!"

"Haha! It took you long enough!" Crow exclaimed, laughing obnoxiously.

"Crow...stop laughing." Yusei told him, trying not to laugh with him.

"Yeah, so what...you walked in on me and Bruno! Maybe if you learned to knock rather than barge in, you wouldn't have to be acting like an immature brat!" Sherry yelled, growling.

"Hey, you keep forgetting, my room is right next door to Bruno's. Even if I didn't walk in, I would have heard the sound effects next door." Crow sneered, laughing a little just before she threw a plastic cup at his face, "Ow!"

"That'll teach you to shut the hell up and mind your damn business!" Sherry shouted, getting a yogurt cup and stomped back upstairs.

"Way to go, Crow. This is the first time in a long time she's actually been happy and you ruin it." Bruno sighed, rolling his eyes before he headed back upstairs.

"I don't see what the big deal is. We're all family here, it's not like I'm going to announce to the world what happened." Crow mumbled.

"You know how Sherry is, though. She doesn't like being insulted like that...and she looked really upset when you said all those things." Yusei mentioned, getting a bottle of water out the fridge.

"Eh, she'll get over it. Usually she finds a way to get back at me somehow." Crow said, shrugging it off.

"Well, let's hope that this time she gets you back, it's not throwing you out a glass window. I had to pay for a new one you know." Yusei responded, remembering an angry point in his life.

"Yeah, I mean, how bad can it really be?" Crow asked, not knowing what revenge would await him.

"Aki! We need to talk to you!" Setsuko shouted, as she and her husband waited in the family room.

"Yes, Mama? Papa?" Aki asked, plainly. Ever since she'd been grounded for the last few days, she wasn't really too thrilled to talk to her parents. Even though she told them she stayed at a friend's house until the morning, they still punished her. She'd been confined to her house for a month, according to her parents.

"Your mother and I decided that maybe we have been a little harsh on you with your punishment. We've agreed that since you've been doing really well in school, you're not grounded anymore." Hideo explained, somewhat smiling.

"Thank you, Mama, Papa." Aki chirped, smiling.

"However, until we can trust that you'll come back home at a decent hour, you're only allowed to be out until nine o' clock. That means you need to be in this house at nine, and no later." Setsuko told her, in a serious tone.

"Okay." Aki muttered, going back up to her room. The only plus side to that whole conversation was that she wasn't grounded. The downside was that she could only be out as late as nine.

_Well, there's really no point of going anywhere then. I mean, who has a curfew of nine o' clock? Oh yeah, I do...and for who knows how long, _Aki thought, sitting up in her room. As she looked out the window, she got an idea. It was risky, but it was worth a shot.

xxxx

A few hours later, Sherry was in the living room, flipping through channels on TV. At the moment, nothing seemed interesting to her, that is, until she got to the nightly news.

"_Right now, a city wide address is being broadcasted by our very own, Senator Hideo Izayoi. It's been said that he has come to discuss decreasing the death rate in the city." _A news reporter said, making Sherry sit up.

"_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, the city has experienced a large jump in the death rate during the last five years. These deaths are confirmed by top scientists and researchers that the cause is no other than vampyres._

_"Vampyres are defined as creatures who walk and look like men and women, but they are not really like humans. Instead, their only source of food is the blood of living things, including humans. Ever since these vampyres have been discovered, the death toll of Neo Domino has skyrocketed, especially two years prior to now. Unless we take action, Neo Domino will face very high death rates in the years to come. Tonight, I announce to you a solution. _

_"Starting in two weeks, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau is developing a new program that will train officers of the bureau to take on these creatures that are harming the people in our city. Any further questions will be answered later. Again, good evening." _Hideo concluded, leaving the conference.

"I can't believe humans. Some of them just disgust me." Jack commented, as Sherry turned to spot him on the other side of the couch.

"Not all of them are like that. They're just acting on fear. You guys have to remember the vampyres who ruin it for us are the one's they're talking about killing." Bruno mentioned, coming in the other room too.

"The way they're talking, it sounds as if they're trying to completely wipe us out." Sherry responded, sighing.

"Maybe there's a way that we can come to an understanding, with the humans." Bruno suggested.

"We already tried that once. It's obvious that Yliaster controls the bureau. Now that they've destroyed the Montecelli clan, they figure that they can just finish the job of wiping our race out completely." Jack grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hey, anyone know where Yusei went? I've been trying to text him that more blood is on the way." Crow mentioned, plainly.

"He went out, and said he'd be back in a little bit." Jack murmured, getting up from the couch.

"Are you on your way out?" Crow questioned, curiously.

"Yeah. I'll be back whenever." He grumbled, shutting the door.

xxxx

It was around ten o' clock at night. Aki spent the last hour waiting for her parents to go to sleep. She knew they always went to bed around ten and ten fifteen. It was going on ten after. She quietly went to her bedroom door, opened it and looked around for a moment. All the lights were off, and her parents were definitely sleeping. After shutting and locking her door, she shoved two huge body pillows under her blankets. She slipped her navy blue Vans on and gave herself a once over.

_Beatles t-shirt, skinny jeans, and Vans...yeah, I'm good,_ She thought, slowly opening her bedroom window. Making sure not to make any type of noise, she carefully eased her way down into the bushes and took off. She supposed to meet Yusei at the park, since he insisted he didn't want to cause her any trouble.

Once she walked around a few corners and crossed a few streets, she saw the spikey-haired teen sitting on a bench. She ran over to where he was sitting.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling.

"Hi. Sorry it took me so long. I was waiting for my parents to fall asleep." Aki explained, sighing a bit.

"That's fine. Come on, I've got something to show you." Yusei said, taking her by her hand.

"Where are we going?" Aki asked, curiously.

"You'll see." He smiled, handing her an extra helmet.

As he revved up his D-Wheel, he took off in the distance. After a little drive, he stopped somewhere in Honey Grove. It was a quaint, little park. It had a stone bridge that looked like something you'd see similar to British fairytales and stories. The sakura trees glowed underneath the moonlight. What Aki noticed was that the little lake had two swans in it.

"Yusei, this is beautiful." Aki gasped, looking around.

"I wanted this to be our spot. This is my favorite place in Honey Grove. It's peaceful...even though it's really far from where I live. I hate how people get the wrong perception of Honey Grove. It does sound like a bad place to be because of vampyres, but it's really no different than Neo Domino. Yeah, we have to vampyres we call criminals, and others we call neighbors and friends. The only difference is that we don't have a police force to get rid of all the other bad vampyres that make the rest of us look bad." Yusei explained, as they walked through the park.

"Wow, I never knew that. I don't like how humans don't try to get along with vampyres. I mean, I get that they don't want humans to get hurt and everything, but maybe humans and vampyres can get along with each other." Aki mentioned, as they continued their stroll.

"It's already happened...and it didn't work." Yusei muttered, but the venom in his voice was heard by Aki.

"Wait...what are you talking about?" Aki asked, getting scared by his tone of voice.

"I think it's time I told you everything, Aki." Yusei said, sighing.

* * *

**Yay! Another updated chapter! I'm on a role as far as updating :) And as expected, I'm going to make the plot get a little thicker! Here's a quick peek at the next chapter.**

_"What don't you understand, little girl? You don't belong here! It's forbidden for vampyres to mate with humans, says your little human police bureau. Just think, what will it look like if the public found out that the senator's daughter was defying him by dating a vampyre?" Sherry asked, making Aki go silent. That left Aki to think about a lot of possibilities._

**Well, that's it for this chapter! R&R por favor!**

**Cherriez**


End file.
